User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 410: Bed of Lies
Main Plot: Eliza (Eliza walks into school and sees Chloe and Brittany, running up to them) Eliza: What’s up, you guys? Brittany: Why are you talking to us? Eliza: What? What do you mean? Chloe: We’re not friends, Eliza. Not after everything you did. Eliza: Guys, come on. (They walk away and Eliza looks hurt) Eliza: Seriously!? (Olivia walks by and Eliza pulls her aside) Eliza: Since when does everyone hate me? Olivia: Since you turned into a mega bitch. Eliza: What? Since when am I a mega bitch? Olivia: Since you treated your very well-liked boyfriend like shit, cheated on him multiple times, was horrible to Scott, outed Scott’s crush, and generally have treated the people around you horribly. Eliza: I’ll admit I’ve done some of that stuff, but I’m still the same Eliza. Olivia: You seriously think that? The Eliza I know wouldn’t abuse her boyfriend or cheat. Eliza: I can’t believe all of this is being turned around against me. Olivia: Eliza, if people are turning on you, it’s because you gave them specific reason to, not because of some gossip that they hear. Eliza: So you’re saying I’m totally alone and there’s nothing I can do? Olivia: You can try to fix things. Eliza: Then I guess that’s what I’m going to do…I’m done feeling this alone. I want my friends back… (Eliza looks determined as Olivia looks skeptical) Intro Sub Plot: Sophie (Sophie and her mother pull into the parking lot and her mom stops her from getting out) Mrs. Clark: Wait…we have to talk. Sophie: Now? Mom, I’m gonna be late. Mrs. Clark: You still have 10 minutes. I just…your father and I were talking and- Sophie: Oh, this can’t be good. Mrs. Clark: Maybe you should try going back to Riverview. Sophie: I don’t need more rehab because I’m not taking drugs! Mrs. Clark: Honey, the needles were in your locker. It’s okay to admit you had a relapse. Sophie: But I didn’t! Someone put those needles in my locker on purpose! Mrs. Clark: Oh really? Who did it then? (Sophie is silent for a few seconds) Sophie: I…I don’t know. Mrs. Clark: Uh huh. We’ll talk more about this later tonight with your father. Sophie: I can’t believe this. (Sophie gets out and slams the door as her mom looks upset and Danielle walks by) Danielle: Uh oh, fight with your mom? Sophie: Not really. They want me to go back to rehab. Danielle: Sophie, why don’t you just tell them that it was Lindsay who put them in your locker? Sophie: Because I’m not a life-ruiner anymore. She could get expelled for that. Danielle: I’ll admit…after everything you did freshman year, it took me a while before I believed you had changed. But I believe it now. But this…with everything in your past, doesn’t look good. Sophie: You think I don’t know that? I can’t believe she’d betray me like this. Danielle: She was just bitter that you dumped her. And probably doped up on whatever she’s taking. Sophie: I know…I have to do something though, I’m not going back to rehab because I’m not the one with the problem! Danielle: She’s the one who started playing dirty, if you have to play dirty back to end things, do it. Sophie: My dirty days are over. I have to prove that I’m the one still sober without outing Lindsay’s relapse… Danielle: Sounds…easy as pie. (They both look unsure as they walk into the school) Third Plot: Liam (Julia and Jamie are going to her locker) Julia: Ugh, I felt like such an idiot. Jamie: You’re not an idiot, Jules. Julia: I thought he liked me, but he basically told me to leave so him and Caylee could do god knows what. Jamie: I’m just glad you called. You know you can stay with us however long you want. Julia: Yeah, thanks. My mom is going to find us another apartment with the leftover money she has. Jamie: Heartbreaker at 10 o clock. (Julia sees Liam coming her way as Jamie pats her on the shoulder and leaves) Liam: Hey. Julia: Hey. Liam: Listen, I’m sorry about last night. Julia: It’s fine, you can’t help it if you don’t have any feelings for me. Liam: What? Julia, I never said that. Caylee was heartbroken over Shawn, I couldn’t just leave her. And I knew Jamie would let you stay with her. Julia: So you didn’t choose Caylee to stay with you because you like her more? Liam: No! You know how much you mean to me, come here. (He hugs her tight and looks nervous as she rubs his back) Main Plot: Eliza (Eliza is walking through the hall and someone walks past her and elbows her in the chest) Eliza: Hey! Watch where you’re going, that hurt! Brendan: Sorry. Oh…hey Eliza. (Eliza looks to be in a lot of pain) Brendan: I’m sorry, I didn’t think I hit you that hard. Eliza: You didn’t they’re just…really sore for whatever reason lately. Brendan: Okay ew, TMI. Eliza: Yeah, sorry. Hey…do you think we can talk? Brendan: Do you really think that’s a good idea? Eliza: Well…I’m sorry for how everything went down. Brendan: I always knew it would end up that way. We couldn’t keep us a secret forever. Eliza: Yeah…but I miss you! Maybe we can have lunch or something soon? Brendan: Uh… Eliza: Or if you don’t want to- Brendan: It’s not that I don’t want to. I just…I think it would be smarter if we stayed away from each other. At least for now. Eliza: Seriously? Brendan: People weren’t happy when they found out about us. I think it would help both of our reputations if we just…ignored each other for a while. Eliza: Okay…uh, sorry to bother you then. Brendan: You know I don’t want to do this, Eliza. I just have to. Eliza: Whatever. (She pushes past him and looks upset as he looks guilty) Eric: There she is talking to him again. They’re totally gonna get together now that she ditched Dex. Angel: I can’t believe she would do that. I thought she wasn’t one of those girls. Keith: She is totally one of those girls. (Eliza hears them talking about her and goes into the bathroom, almost in tears, to get away from them) Sub Plot: Sophie (Sophie is headed to class and sees Lindsay, looking away quickly as she approaches) Lindsay: I shouldn’t have done that. Sophie: What ruin my life? You weren’t the first person to do it, don’t feel bad. Lindsay: But I was just so upset that you dumped me and- Sophie: Wanted to see me suffer? Well I’m suffering, so you got your wish. Lindsay: Instead of helping me, you dumped me to deal with it all on my own. Sophie: I wasn’t sure if I could be around you doing drugs again without me joining in just like before. Lindsay: By dumping me, you made me feel like you had no hope for me. Sophie: I thought by dumping you, it would give you the drive to try and quit and win me back. Lindsay: Well that’s not what it came across as. Sophie: Maybe if you weren’t tripping on heroine you would have seen it as it was. (Principal Hanson comes over the PA) Mr. Hanson: Can Sophie Clark please come to my office. Sophie: Great. Watch my get expelled for your little revenge scheme. Lindsay: They won’t expel you. Sophie: Then you sure as hell don’t know my track record. (Sophie walks into the office as Lindsay looks upset) Main Plot: Eliza (Eliza walks up to Dex) Eliza: Can we please talk. Dex: Why on earth would I talk to you? Eliza: Just give me two minutes please. Dex: You don’t deserve two seconds. Eliza: Maybe not. But you always give people way more than they deserve so please just do the same for me. Dex: Fine. Two minutes, go. Eliza: I’m sorry I cheated. But you cheated too. Dex: What? Eliza: Moon told me about how you kissed Scott. Dex: That was after we broke up! Eliza: Oh good god, so you’re kissing him now too. I’m talking about months ago while we were still together! Dex: He told people about that? Eliza: He only told Moon because he tells Moon everything. But what he doesn’t know is that Moon tells me everything Scott tells her. Dex: What are you getting at here, Eliza?! I kissed Scott because he made me feel…wanted. And you didn’t. And I got carried away okay? I was confused and it was just one kiss. You FUCKED another guy. MULTIPLE TIMES! Eliza: Dex, sh! Dex: So don’t you even fucking DARE compare what I did to what you did to try and make me feel bad for dumping you! (Eliza starts gagging and Dex looks confused) Dex: Are you puking? Eliza: I’ve just been feeling really nauseas lately. It’s probably from all this stress. That’s also probably why I’ve felt so tired. Dex: Nausea and fatigue. Oh my god… Eliza: What? What is it? Dex: I need you to do something, Eliza. Eliza: What? Dex: Take a pregnancy test. Eliza: Good lord, Dex. I’m not pregnant! Dex: You’re showing symptoms! And I don’t know about you and Brendan, but we didn’t use a condom every time. Eliza: I’m not pregnant okay. I came here to try and patch things up and you go crazy about me being pregnant. Dex: Don’t try and “patch things up.” You’ve ruined…everything. There’s nothing you can do to fix it. So don’t even fucking try…Stay away from me and stay away from Scott because you hurt everything you touch. (Dex slams his locker and walks away as Eliza looks nervous) Third Plot: Liam (Liam sits down in class as Caylee sits behind him) Caylee: Thanks again for letting me sleep over last night, Liam. Liam: It’s no problem. You know you’re always welcome. Caylee: I might just take you up on that offer. Liam: I hope you do. Caylee: Can I um…ask you something? Liam: Anything. Caylee: Did you talk to Julia about last night? Is she upset? Liam: She uh…she’s…fine. It’s not like she has feelings for me or anything, she just needed somewhere to stay. Caylee: Okay. I’m just checking because…well especially after that kiss last night. Liam: Right, the kiss. Caylee: You better not be playing me with that kiss, Liam. You and Julia screwed me over in the past and- Liam: Caylee, we talked about this. I’ve always had feelings for you. Julia was just a bump in the road. I’m willing to wait however long you need. Caylee: Okay. Sorry, I just…have a hard time trusting guys anymore. Liam: It’s partly my fault. Don’t worry. (The teacher starts teaching as Liam turns back around and gets a text from Julia saying “hey babe” and he responds with “hw r u bae”) Sub Plot: Sophie (Sophie is sitting in Mr. Hanson’s office with him and Mrs. Dayton) Mr. Hanson: I have decided not to expel you for bringing drugs into the school- Sophie: I told you they weren’t mine, Mr. Hanson. Mrs. Dayton: You have to admit to your mistakes, Sophie. That’s the only way you can move past them. Sophie: I admit, I’ve done a lot of stupid things. I’ve hurt a lot of people. I’ve hurt myself and I used to take heroine, but I’m over all of that. Mr. Hanson: Then who put the drugs in your locker? Sophie: I…don’t know. Mrs. Dayton: I have some pamphlets for some extremely outstanding rehab facilities who will help. Sophie: I’m not going back to rehab. Mrs. Dayton: Then how do you expect to get better, Sophie? Don’t you want to get better? Sophie: I am better. Mr. Hanson: It looks like we’re not going to get anywhere here. We’ll just have to call your parents and talk this over with them instead. Sophie: Fine. They don’t believe me either… Mr. Hanson: You may go. (She quickly leaves and sees Danielle standing there) Danielle: I waited for you. What happened in there? Sophie: I’m going to be forcibly sent back to rehab even though I’m fine because no one will believe me! Danielle: Can’t they just give you drug tests? Sophie: They think I’m addicted and messed up in the head. That I need therapy again. Danielle: This is all that bitch’s fault. I wish you could just rat her out. Sophie: You know what? I’m going to prove to everyone that I’m innocent. Prove them all wrong! Danielle: What are you saying? Sophie: I’m saying I’m ready to play dirty… (She pulls out her phone and calls someone) Danielle: Who are you calling? Sophie: One of Lindsay’s connects. Hector: Hello? Sophie: Hey Hector, it’s Sophie…I need a favor… Main Plot: Eliza (Eliza is on her laptop holding back tears as Olivia and Troy walk by) Olivia: Is everything okay? Troy: How’s Operation: Stop Everyone From Hating Me going? Eliza: It’s hit the backburner since a new problem wiped that one from oblivion. Olivia: Troy, give us some privacy? (She kisses him as he nods and walks away. Olivia then sits next to Eliza on the bench) Olivia: What going on? (Eliza looks at her as a tear falls and she takes a breath) Eliza: I think I’m pregnant. Olivia: What? Eliza: I’m showing all of the signs, nausea, sore breasts, fatigue- Olivia: Don’t psych yourself out for nothing. You may not even be pregnant. Eliza: I’m late…I didn’t even think of it because of how much has been going in my head lately. Olivia: How many periods have you missed, just one? Eliza: Yeah. (Eliza sees Moon walk by) Eliza: Moon! I need help. Moon: What’s going on? Eliza: Jamie has pregnancy tests right? Moon: Yeah. I’m not liking the sound of this… Eliza: Can I have one please? Moon: Jesus, Eliza. You might be pregnant? Olivia: She’s not sure and there’s no reason to freak out yet unless it comes out positive, which it won’t. Moon: And Dex would be the father? Eliza: Or Brendan. It could be either. Olivia: Oh my god, it doesn’t get worse than this… Eliza: How could I be this stupid?! Moon: Everyone makes mistakes, Eliza. Eliza: Yeah, except this one might end with a human being growing inside me! Moon: Just keep calm, I’ll swing by after school with the test and we’ll take it together, okay? Olivia: You know I’d love to be there, but with my mom and- Eliza: It’s fine, I’ll have Moon there. Moon: You’ll be fine, it’s normal to have a scare. Eliza: I’m starting to think everyone is right about me… (Scott is seen listening with a shocked face at his locker right around the corner) Sub Plot: Sophie (Sophie, Danielle, and Abby are walking through the lunchroom and see Lindsay get up to get her lunch) Sophie: Okay, let’s do this. Abby: Where’d you get these needles from again? Sophie: One of the guys we met in rehab. He’s sober still, but supplies stuff for people. (Danielle goes up to Lindsay’s bag and unzips it) Danielle: Alright, throw ‘em in here. Abby: Guys, she’s coming back! (Sophie tries to stuff the needles in, but they get caught on the strap as Lindsay gets closer) Abby: Hide them! (Abby yanks Sophie away from the purse and Sophie drops the needles all over the place and on Candace and Wendy’s feet) Wendy: What the heck? Lindsay: What were you doing in my purse? Danielle: Oh god. Candace: Getting your fix in the lunchroom, Soph? Sophie: It’s not like that, I was just- Wendy: Doing drugs in the middle of the lunchroom? (Everyone starts seeing the needles as Sophie picks them up and puts them in her bag) Candace: Soph, you really need to get help. Sophie: So I’ve heard. This was a mistake. Abby: You don’t say. (Peyton walks up to them) Peyton: You guys better scram, a teacher is on their way to see what’s going on. (Sophie runs off with Danielle as the rest stand awkwardly) Danielle: That’s not going to help with the whole relapse reputation, is it? Sophie: I look like a fucking dealer at this point after that. That was such a dumb idea. Danielle: Looks like you lost your edge for evil plans. Sophie: Good! I’m done with evil plans because all they do is either hurt others or myself. Danielle: But in this case you had to do something to save yourself! Sophie: And look. All I did was make things worse. Lindsay isn’t going to come clean and I’m not going to rat her out. There’s nothing left for me to do. Danielle: You can’t just go back to rehab when you’re still clean. Sophie: I don’t see what other options I have, Danielle. Maybe this is karma finally getting me back for the countless horrible things I used to do to people. Maybe I deserve it. Scratch that, I definitely deserve it. (Sophie storms off as Danielle looks concerned) Third Plot: Liam (Julia and Caylee sit down at lunch as Julia grabs for Liam’s arm and Caylee gives him a weird glare) Caylee: So Liam, are we doing anything tonight? Liam: Um…sure, we can. Julia: But Liam, I wanted you to come with me to my job interview. I need the support. Liam: I mean, I can- Caylee: Well Liam is obviously taking me on a date tonight. Julia: On a date? Sweetie, that ship ahs sailed. Caylee: And yours hasn’t? He said you were just a bump in the road. Julia: Did you say that? And isn’t it kind of quick to move on from Shawn already Caylee? Caylee: You’ve already been pregnant once, are you sure you want to get involved in that again? Julia: Liam is into me Caylee, I’m sorry. Caylee: He’s into me, Julia. Why else would he choose me over you last night? Julia: He felt sorry for you! Liam: Guys- Caylee: Sorry for me? I’m glad to get Shawn out of my life. Now I can see the guy I actually belong with. Julia: Too late, Liam already realized he wants me. Liam: Guys, please- Caylee: Did he say that? Julia: He doesn’t have to. Caylee: Then let’s see who he picks! Julia: Fine! Caylee & Julia: Who do you choose? Julia: You’ve been stringing us both along, you have to decide, Liam. (Liam looks awkwardly at them) Liam: I…I… (He runs off as they both look upset) Caylee: He really has been stringing us along hasn’t he? Julia: I can’t believe this…and here I was mad at you. Caylee: Same. Let’s just agree to always get mad at the guy and not each other. Julia: You don’t have to ask twice, sister. (They hug) Main Plot: Eliza (Eliza and Moon are sitting on her bed) Eliza: How long has passed? Moon: Like a minute. Eliza: It feels like longer. Moon: I know… (A knock is heard on the door and Danny walks in) Danny: Have you seen the Advil anywhere? I’ve got a huge headache from the student council meeting today. Eliza: No. Danny: I’ll check the bathroom. (Moon and Eliza both jump to their feet) Eliza: NO DON’T! Danny: The hell? What’s in there? (They all run to the bathroom and Danny gets in their first and holds up a positive pregnancy test) Danny: Who’s is this. Eliza: Oh my god. (Eliza’s feet give out as she falls to the ground and Moon holds her) Danny: Eliza, no. No, no, no, no, no. Eliza: This can’t be happening! Danny: Who did this to you? Who’s the father! Is it Dex? (Eliza starts weeping and shaking her head) Eliza: I don’t know! Danny: How can’t you know?! Eliza: It could be multiple people. Danny: Eliza! How could you be so stupid?! Eliza: I don’t believe this, I can’t. Moon: Eliza, it’ll be okay. Danny; This is going to ruin my presidency when people find out! Moon: Is that all you can think about, you asshole?! Eliza: No one is finding out! This doesn’t leave this hallway, okay? We can be the only three people who know! Danny: But mom and dad- Eliza: Do you want dad to start drinking worse? What do you think he’ll do to me when he finds out, especially if he’s drunk. Danny: You’re right. But people are going to find out eventually, Eliza. Eliza: No they won’t! I’m getting rid of it! I don’t want it, I’m getting it out of my body! (Eliza scrambles for her room and slams the door, sobbing from behind) Danny: I can’t believe this. She’s getting an abortion? Moon: She’s freaked out right now. Let her settle down and see what she thinks then. Danny: She better settle down soon, our parents will be home in an hour. Moon: I’ll let her get it out of her system and then I’ll get her out of here. I’ll take her to my place or something. Danny: Okay…don’t let anyone find out, though. Moon: Of course… (Danny leaves as Moon listens through the door as Eliza cries uncontrollably on her floor) Third Plot: Liam (Liam is at Ethan’s house) Ethan: Two girls fighting over you? Damn. Liam: It’s not as great as it sounds. I think I might have lost them both. Ethan: Why didn’t you just choose one from the start? Liam: How can I choose when I might lose the other? They both mean so much to me…I didn’t want to upset one of them and have them not want to speak to me ever again. Ethan: Dummy, now you might have lost them both! Liam: I know. It was a stupid move. Ethan: Listen…if you don’t automatically know who you want to be with, you shouldn’t choose. Unless you’re head over heels for someone, you shouldn’t go down that road. Liam: I am head over heels for one of them. I know who I would have chosen all along because she’s always been the one. Ever since I met her, I knew I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life. Ethan: Then what are you doing here? Liam: Getting advice. Ethan: Here’s my advice: stop wasting your time here and go woo that woman! Liam: But what about the other? Ethan: She’ll be upset for a little, but if you are truly in love with the other, they’ll understand. Liam: You’re right. I have to go talk to her right this second. Thanks, man! (Liam runs out the door as Ethan smiles) Sub Plot: Sophie (Sophie is leaving the school as Lindsay walks up to her) Lindsay: I know you were trying to get me back. Prove that the needles were mine. Hector called me. Sophie: Good to know Hector sucks at secrets. Lindsay: He really does. Sophie: Why are you talking to me right now? Go away! Lindsay: Sophie, it’s me. Sophie: I know. And I hate you! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!! Lindsay: I just put needles in your locker. You’ll get a suspension and that’s it. Sophie: I’m being sent back to rehab and there’s nothing I can do to prove to everyone that I’ve changed! I’ve tried so hard and it’s been for nothing. Everyone is disappointed, I can see it in their eyes. I feel disgusting… Lindsay: But you didn’t do anything- Sophie: That’s not what they think. I’ve done so much fucked up shit in the past, I don’t blame them for not believing a word that comes out of my mouth. Lindsay: So you’re going? Sophie: What choice do I have? The only good thing is that it saves me from the embarrassment of having to look people in the eye and see how disappointed I made them. My mother, Principal Hanson, Mrs. Dayton. Lindsay: Sophie, I- Sophie: I’m done talking to you. (Sophie walks away as Lindsay looks upset and is seen walking back into the school and opening up Mr. Hanson’s door) Lindsay: Principal Hanson, the needles were mine, not Sophie’s. I put them in her locker, you can check the security cameras if you don’t believe me. (Mr. Hanson looks shocked) Mr. Hanson: Sit down, Miss Miller. (Lindsay sits down and takes a deep breath) Main Plot: Eliza (Eliza and Moon are in the Hub) Moon: You’re still getting an abortion. Eliza: I’m going right now…will you come with me? Moon: Eliza, this is too fast. You need time to think. Eliza: I need this baby out of me. Before anyone else finds out. You tell Olivia it was negative. You never mention this to anyone. The only thing worse than people finding out I’m pregnant is people finding out I had an abortion. Moon: I’ll go with you…but I think you’re making a mistake. Eliza: The mistake was getting pregnant in the first place. Having this baby in me…and not knowing who the father is…I feel dirty. (Eliza quickly wipes away a tear and composes herself) Eliza: This is the only option. I don’t want my life ruined. I definitely can’t have a baby. Moon: But you can! I can see you being a great mom! Eliza: I can’t go through this with no boyfriend and no friends. Everyone hates me…and now I hate myself. Moon: This is one mistake, Eliza. It’s a big one, but we all make them. Don’t be too hard on yourself. Eliza: The faster I get this thing out of me…the faster I’ll feel better. Moon: Then let’s go. Do you know where the clinic is? Eliza: It’s in Google maps right now. I’ll route it from here. Good thing Danny let me borrow his car. Moon: You’re sure about this? Eliza: Never been more sure in my life. Once this thing is out…I can start fresh. Moon: Then let’s go. (They get up and see the lacrosse team) Blake: Hey Brendan, you wanna go sneak off to the bathroom with her? Brendan: That’s enough guys. Eliza: Excuse us? Micah: Nothing is worse than a cheater… (They move past as the guys all laugh at her) Matt: Guys, let her go. Blake: How good was she on a scale of 1 to 10, Brendan? (Eliza stops to hear his answer before she goes and he looks her dead in the eye) Brendan: She didn’t even make the scale. (They all start laughing as Eliza and Moon leave and Eliza looks embarrassed) Micah: Damn, savage! (Scott and Alicia are seen sitting together in the back of the Hub) Alicia: I can’t believe she’s getting an abortion. Scott: I can’t believe that might be Dex’s kid she’s doing it to. Alicia: Are you going to tell him? Scott: With everything he has going on…I can’t do this to him. Alicia: When people find out about this- Scott: NO ONE is finding out about this, Alicia. Alicia: Why are you protecting her? Scott: I’m not…I’m protecting Dex. (Scott looks upset) Third Plot: Liam (Liam knocks on a door and Caylee opens it) Caylee: Liam, what are you doing here? Liam: It’s you, Caylee. Never for a moment did I doubt it. Caylee: Then why were you flirting with Julia this whole time? Liam: Because I didn’t want to lose her. But I know she’ll understand when she finds out I’m desperately in love with you. Caylee: Really? Liam: You’re my girl, Cay. Always have been, always will be. (Caylee kisses him passionately and they both start laughing from happiness) Liam: Let’s do this right this time, okay? Caylee: I don’t want to ruin this. Liam: We won’t. It’ll be perfect this time. (They both laugh again and kiss) Sub Plot: Sophie (Sophie is sitting on her porch steps as Lindsay walks over) Sophie: I got a call from the school. Lindsay: Good. Sophie: Thanks for telling him the truth. What’s going to happen to you? Lindsay: Good thing my mom can’t afford more rehab, right? I’m staying here, managed to tell my mom I was going to get rid of them. Sophie: You have a problem, Lindsay. Lindsay: I know… Sophie: I’m going to help you through it, okay? Lindsay: After what I did, why do you still care about me? Sophie: Because we all do shitty things. But those shitty things shouldn’t define who we are. And I know who you are. And I love that person. I want her back. Lindsay: I love you, Soph. Sophie: I love you too…which is why I’ll do whatever I can to get you sober again. Lindsay: Thanks. You’re better than any therapist. Sophie: Sit down. Let’s just sit here. (Lindsay sits down and they both stay silent) Lindsay: Are we just going to sit and be quiet? Sophie: It’s called enjoying each other’s company. Lindsay: Alright, sounds perfect to me. (They both continue to sit there) Main Plot: Eliza (Eliza is in the abortion clinic wearing huge sunglasses with Moon) Moon: It’ll be okay. They knock you out, I think. Eliza: And my parents think I’m staying the night at your place? Moon: Yup, and mine think I’m staying the night at yours. Eliza: Perfect. Are you judging me because I’m doing this? Moon: Nope. Not at all. Eliza: Okay… (A nurse walks into the room) Nurse: Miss Bell? Eliza: Here we go… (She and Moon hug as she goes with the nurse into the room and takes a deep breath as they enter her procedure room and the door shuts) 'NEXT WEEK' Abby: There was strange guy following me…and I’ve seen him before… THE END IS BEGINNING Eric: You said you didn’t want to leave. Abby: Maybe I was wrong. Danielle: You can’t leave now! Abby: You think I want to?! THE SECRETS ARE LEAKING Danielle: How much shit can happen in one day, oh my god. Alicia: WHO WOULD DO THIS?! (Cops are seen walking up to Alicia and taking her away) Ms. Borden: How could you hide this from me… THE FEELINGS ARE SPILLING Brad: No one just spends $200 on a birthday present for a friend. Dex: I don’t like him! Angel: It doesn’t matter if you do. Dex: I don’t know why I feel the way I do about you, I just do. THINGS WILL EXPLODE (Alicia is seen in the police station) (Abby is seen running away on a dark street) (A phone is seen shattering) THE MIDSEASON FINALE BEGINS NEW EPISODE “AIN’T NO REST FOR THE WICKED PART 1” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts